Merry Christmas, Annabeth
by PercyJacksonFreak101
Summary: This is a little short for Christmas. Enjoy. R&R. Thanks! Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas


This is a little short in time for Christmas. I probably won't be continuing Demigod Future as I have a lot going on, but I really wanted to write a Christmas thing and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was a cold December evening and Percy Jackson was trying to think of what to get his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, for Christmas. He couldn't afford diamonds or trips to Greece. He thought about getting her books again for the third year in a row, but decided that would be unjust. He wanted to get her something really special, but he had no idea what that special thing was. _Think. What has she said she really wanted?_ But of course, nothing came to mind. Feeling hopeless he called his mom, Sally Jackson, in hope that she would have a great idea.  
He punched in the numbers of the apartment and waiting for her to answer.  
"Hello?" a female voice said on the other line.  
"Hey mom, it's me, Percy." he replied.  
"How are you? It's been a while since you last called. Is everything alright? How's school? What are you doing calling me? You're not supposed to have phones." As his mother asked about twenty million more questions, Percy waited and took a seat.  
"Mo-" Percy tried, but was interrupted.  
"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" she finally took a break and sighed. "But I guess it's pretty important if you're risking your life to call me. What's wrong?"  
"Okay well first off. I'm fine. Sorry it's been a while, I've just been busy. School's ... fine I guess. I couldn't Iris message you because I don't have any drachma's on me. I think I left them all at camp. Anyways, the reason I'm calling you is kind of important. I don't know what to get Annabeth for Christmas and I thought you'd be help." Percy waited for her to answer.  
"I'm sure whatever you get her she'll love." Sally said.  
"But I don't want to get her anything lame again like I have the past four years. I just want something that shows how much I love her..." Percy felt himself blush at confessing his feelings to his mother.  
"That's sweet Percy, but the best gifts usually come straight from the heart. Has she mentioned anything she really wanted the past year? Maybe make her something?" she suggested.  
"Make her something? Mom we're not in kindergarten. She never really says what she wants. So I don't know." Percy turned on the TV and tried to think.  
"Why don't you ask her what she wants?" she tried again.  
"I have. She says she doesn't want anything." Percy started flipping through the channels.  
"Well, you know her better than I do. If anything, you're the one who will have the answer to the perfect gift." she sighed again. "Sorry I'm not much help, Percy." Percy groaned.  
"It's fine, I guess I'll just Google it or something. I'll talk to you later."  
"Alright, I love you! I'll see you at home for Christmas, alright?" Sally cried.  
"Yeah, I'll be there. Love you too, bye." Percy hung up the phone and felt even more helpless than before. If his mom didn't know what to get Annabeth, how in the Hades would he know what to get her? He stared at the TV and then something clicked.

"Hey mom. Sorry to call again but I have a question." Percy said.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"How do you find out someone's ring size?" Percy hoped his mother wasn't getting some sort of crazy idea of them getting married at seventeen.  
"Uh, why? Are you planning on getting Annabeth a ring?" Sally's voice was full of concern.  
"Yeah, but it's not what you think. What size do you think she is?"

After telling his mother of his idea and thinking it was amazing. He decided to go through with it. He went to a jewelers that night and purchased the ring. It was a silver band with two gems on top of another, one green and one grey. He had her name engraved on it and wrapped it up in a tight, red box. Now all he had to do was wait for Christmas.

Percy was sitting on the couch in his dress pants and shirt waiting for Annabeth to arrive. The doorbell rang and his mother yelled at him to get it. Of course he didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up and opened the door.  
"Hey, Percy." Annabeth said smiling. She was wearing a simple black dress, but she had never looked so good. Percy swallowed before saying anything.  
"Hey, you look..." as Percy tried to think of words, Annabeth stepped in and gave a small laugh.  
"I know." she twirled around giving him a fake run model smile. "You don't look to bad yourself Perce." Annabeth took off her coat and Percy hung it up.  
"Oh Annabeth, you look lovely. You're right in time. Let's go sit down." Sally and Paul came into the living room and guided them into their cramped dining room. After they ate a turkey diner, Percy suggested that him and Annabeth go out for a walk.  
"So? How about it?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
"I guess I need to work off the Tryptophan right?" Annabeth took his hand.  
"The what?" Percy asked, confused.  
"Tryptophan is the stuff in the turkey that makes you tired." As they got outside it was starting to snow lightly. They walked for what seemed like hours, and they talked for what seemed like double that. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about with each other. As they neared their way to the slowly, emptying central park, Percy decided that it would be a great time to give her his little gift. He sat her down on a bench.  
"Okay, so I have your gift, I'd rather give it to you here than up in the house... My mom would probably coo or something." Percy muttered.  
"A gift?" Annabeth asked with a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Isn't that what you do at Christmas? You give people you love gifts?" Percy teased.  
"Very funny, Jackson." She kissed his cheek and turned to face him. "So let me see it."  
"Alright." Percy took out the little wrapped cube from his coat pocket and gave it to her.  
She stared at it for what seemed like forever.  
"Well...? Are you going to open it?" Percy asked.  
"Right, sorry." She took the gift and unwrapped it, careful not to break the bow. When she saw the little ring box, her face when white and slack.  
"Annabeth, don't freak out, it's not what you think." Percy said with a laugh. "We're a little too young for that. But that's why I got you..." Percy opened the box for her. "A promise ring." Annabeth's eyes were very wide, and Percy couldn't understand why. He hoped she liked it.  
"You got me a promise ring?" Annabeth asked. Percy couldn't tell whether or not that was a good thing.  
"Uh." He pulled his shirt away from his Adam's apple. "Yeah." He started fidgeting. "Is- is that bad?" he stammered. Annabeth stared at him and then pulled him in for a kiss. When she finally let go, Percy decided it was a good thing.  
"So I take it as you like it?" he smiled.  
"Percy, I love it. This means so much to me." she held it close to her heart. "And to think, all I got you was some lame computer game." she laughed and then wiped a single tear that had fallen.  
"Computer games aren't lame!" Percy exclaimed. "I happen to love them, a lot. And I'm glad you like it." he said.  
"You know what this means then, right?" She asked.  
"What? The ring?"  
"Mhm." Annabeth smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, but this time she didn't let him go so easily. Percy knew very well what that promise ring meant, and he couldn't wait to fulfill it's promise.


End file.
